The Spaggiari Subversion
'''The Spaggiari Subversion '''is an escalation contract in the Landslide mission. Completing all levels will award the player with "The Spaggiari Subversion" feat. Level 1 The target is Nicholas Scanarotti, a guard who stands in front of the church, next to a car. He can be killed easily by causing the car to explode, by placing a remote explosive next to the car. Be sure that the remote explosive is closer to the car than it is to Scanarotti, or Scanarotti will be killed by the explosive itself, instead of the explosion from the car. Level 2 The new target is Matteo Martinelli, a guard who stands nearby Scanarotti, next to another car. He can be easily killed by exploding the car he stands next to, or by luring him into the bathrooms behind him. Level 3 The Wild Card complication now requires the priest disguise for killing both targets. There is a priest disguise in the church camera room. The room is "guarded" by a church staff member, but he can be easily pacified. However, by the time the player has the priest disguise on, Scanarotti will have left the area in front of the church, and will have walked off to the higher levels of Sapienza. Luckily, Martinelli can still be killed in the same fashion as before. Along Scanarotti's route, he will pass by locations where he can be killed easily, and with no witnesses. These include near the main square where the car exit is, and the alley behind the ice cream cafe. Respectively, his body can be thrown over the cliff, or hidden in a dumpster. Level 4 The new target is Arnaldo Giordano, a church staff member who stands under the church bell, near the stairs to the church tower. Although he is alone an can be easily killed, the Cleaner objective requires his body to be shredded in a garden shredder. This mainly adds an annoyance because the closest garden shredder is at the end of the cemetery. The player has to subdue any possible witnesses in the cemetery, to avoid being spotted while dragging Giordano's body to the garden shredder. If the player is careful enough, only two people should have to be pacified: a gardener that often works near the back church door, and a gardener that stands near the garden shredder. Level 5 The Wild Card complication completely changes this level. All targets now must be killed in the Salvatore Bravuomo disguise, and must be killed with an old axe. Furthermore, the old axe can only be carried while disguise as Salvatore Bravuomo, making the old axe considered an illegal weapon when held. Salvatore Bravuomo can be found hiding in a bathroom stall near the ice cream cafe, but a disguise can simply be found in his office as well. There are two old axes in the map: one stuck in a tree near the car exit, and another in the sewers. Luckily, all three targets can be accessed from these two points without any possible witnesses. Scanarotti heads to the first old axe location: the car exit. Make sure Scanarotti is as far away as possible from the crowd of people behind him, take the old axe from the tree, and eliminate him. His body can be thrown over the cliff to avoid it being spotted. There is a sewer key on the table near the bathrooms near Martinelli. This can be used to open the nearby door, and access the sewers. The old axe is under the well, but there are two plumbers here. Wait for them to split up, and pacify them, and take the old axe. Martinelli can be lured into the bathrooms behind him by overflowing the sinks, or by throwing any other distraction item. Note that another bodyguard will react to any distraction before Martinelli reacts. This bodyguard should be pacified to avoid trouble. Then, Martinelli can be lured to the bathrooms, and can be killed. Both bodies should be hidden in the crate in the bathroom stalls, or if the player lured them to the sinks outside of the stalls, their bodies should be hidden in the stairs to the sewers. Lastly, the player has to get to Giordano. The sewers leads to the area under the church and to the camera room, which leads straight up to Giordano. He can be killed, but remember to hide his body in the garden shredder, and pacify anybody in the cemetery to avoid being spotted. Category:HITMAN™ Category:Escalation Contracts